The Secret Keeper
by ultimatejay
Summary: COMPLETED! The Doctor needs to talk, to get things off his chest, so he goes in search of the only person in creation who could possibly help him. He goes in search of the Keeper of Secrets. POST 'Journey's End'
1. Prologue

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

**PROLOGUE**

In a corner of space there is a little bar where travelers and wayfarers stop for a brief respite from their weary travels. It's the sort of place that only the higher races are privy too. The **Shadow Proclamation** and their **Jadoon** enforcers have no jurisdiction there and the only way to travel there is by way of warp shunt technology, wormhole gateway, or time space vortex manipulation.

There are many life forms that wonder in from every corner of the five galaxies and often times beyond. Drax didn't much care who came in, so long as they behaved and followed the rules. That is, he didn't usually care who came into the bar, until a funny alarm behind the bar went off.

'Time space vortex manipulation capsule materializing.'

'Eh...' Drax said to himself, 'haven't seen one of those in nearly a century.'

Interest peaked Drax busied himself with a clear view of the front doors. What walked in was not what he had been expecting. It was a thin man, average height with frayed hair and a brown trench coat over a pale brown pinstripe suit. He wore a tie that was off center a bit but Drax wasn't fooled. You see Drax was an Al'Vireeun, a race that was as ancient as the Eternals before they left. His races claim to fame has always been their almost preternatural preoccupation with sensing danger. At that moment, regardless of how nonchalant the man was, Drax was sure that he had the potential to be the most dangerous man in the bar. So when he walked up to Drax smiled big and said...

'Hello! I'm looking for the Keeper of Secrets, is she in?'

Drax knew to tread carefully, 'Who wants to see her?'

'Tell her...tell her that the Doctor is here, and have I got a doozy for her.'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	2. Chapter 1

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

**CHAPTER 1**

'All right,' Drax said to the stranger when he returned, 'she'll see you now.'

The stranger cracked a broad smile then said, 'Splendid! And as the _Lemmingsus_ of _Al'Vireeun_ say "Lead the way!"'

Drax had to smile in spite of himself. It had been a long time anyone had made reference to anything having to do with his ancient home world, lost these past three hundred years since the last great time war. Drax lead the Doctor through a side door that went through a brief corridor then into a back room which was more intimate in nature. There was no crowd noise as people used both alien methods and just simply whispered to keep their business private.

Drax stopped beside a hooded figure that was slumped over, obviously with age. 'Ere he is mum, the bloke who wants to see you.'

The Doctor smiled, and took the nearest chair, flipping it around so he was sitting in it backward. 'And this bloke is both pleased and honored to make your acquaintance. . .mum.' He over emphasized the word 'mum' so both m's were long.

The old woman looked out through her hood and spoke in a foreign drawl that reminded the Doctor of Transylvania on Earth. One half expected bad organ music to start playing the theme from Phantom of the Opera. 'It is very rare that I receive so illustrious a guest as a Time Lord. So, what is this secret you wish to tell me?'

The Doctor clucked his tongue then and said, 'Funny thing that, time was that Keepers of Secrets were as plentiful as the Time Lords. Now, word has it that you're the last one.'

'That word would be correct. Just as you would be the last of your kind.'

The Keeper could see that her words had hit a cord deep within the Doctor. He didn't budge, didn't change expression, then as if a switch had been flipped, he said, 'Funny thing that...you see that's the very secret I'm here to tell. I've carried so much hurt and pain for so long that it almost killed me. A friend of mine, Rose, helped me through that dark time. But it took another companion, another friend named Donna to make me realize that going back to the way things were is not the answer. So then I caught wind of a Keeper of Secrets operating abut in the farthest corner of the universe. And here I am.'

The Keeper of Secrets looked across the simple table at her guest. His face was sincere and he looked every bit as old as she believed he probably was. At last she nodded. 'Come then, tell me your secret Doc-tor.' She rolled the 'r' in Doctor a hint too long so it drawled harshly.

The Doctor hung for a second, and then as if reaching a decision said, 'All right. Here it is. I'm going to tell you how I single-handedly ended the last great time war.'

The Doctor opened his mind, once more tapping into memories long forgotten both to time and to his own regenerations. But there they were. Long lost memories resurfacing when called forth. They were both his memories and those of another man as well, specifically the Doctor's eighth regeneration.

The TARDIS engines thrummed in the background, but over time you started to forget that they were there at all. The sound actually had begun to mix with some classical music which played. Suddenly the stopped cold and was replaced by an odd chirping sound.

The Doctor got up from his lounge chair and put the cup of tea he was drinking down. 'What in creation? I thought I turned all of these old relays off?' After a few moments evaluation the Doctor finally grabbed a rubber mallet and gave the central console a good bang or two. 'Confound it all!'

A few moments later a communications screen activated and a dark skinned man with salt and pepper black hair appeared. 'Doctor? Doctor is that you? I'm having trouble clearing up the line, are you there?'

'Of course I am, where else would I be old friend?'

'Ah, Doctor. Splendid! You must return at once!'

'No! No! No! NO! You promised me a little peace and quiet, I've been fighting your war for the past...well, I must have travelled through three different timelines and fiddled where I should have faddled and now I'm exhausted. I'm not a warrior Prophet, I'm--'

The Time Lord known as the Prophet smiled, 'Yes we know. . .you're the Doctor.'

'Precisely! Now what could possibly be so urgent as to cut short what little shore leave I'm being allowed?'

Prophet's expression became grave, and he said, 'The Daleks Doctor. The Daleks are making their move on Elysium.'

Those were the last word's that the Doctor had expected to hear. Everyone knew that Elysium was the Time Lords primary TARDIS growing facility. But what was even less well known was that Elysium also was home to the Time Lords Ministry of Research. Untold wonders and scientific advancements had been made there. Now the Daleks were making a play for it. There wasn't much else that the Doctor could do.

'Altering course now. I'm on my way.'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	3. Chapter 2

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**CHAPTER 2**

Billions of light years away, an enormous circular vessel with tumor like domes protruding from the bottoms and surrounded by millions of other similarly designed yet smaller vessels hovered in space. This was the Dalek fleet. Aboard the mother ship, the flag ship of the fleet a lone Dalek spun from its console, 'TARDIS Detected!'

Another Dalek spun toward the first and responded, 'There are many Time Lord Devices in the vicinity.'

The first rocked in protestation, 'This one is different.'

'Explain.'

A light shown then to the rear of the central command structure, the bridge, one might say, to reveal a two story tall Dalek unlike any other. It had three enormous slats for support and a gigantic tank which hung below the top domelike structure which was topped with an eye stalk far bigger than the rest. This, was the Dalek Emperor. 'Yes my child, explain to us all what makes this particular TARDIS unique.'

The first Dalek gave a tremulous report, 'Sensors register this particular TARDIS as belonging to the Doc-tor!'

'Ahhhh. . .at long last the enemy of the Daleks, the Doc-tor, is ours for the taking! Mark my words, soon we will sweep down upon the Time Lords but most especially we will EXTERMINATE the Doc-tor!'

A chorus of Dalek chants took up the Emperor's mantra, 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'

But a lone voice interrupted the Dalek revelry and old voice devoid of the passionless nature of the Dalek's voices, 'Do not be so sure of your selves!'

The Emperor became serious, 'The creator speaks!'

A lone Dalek said, 'Speak to us creator!'

Yet another chimed in with, 'Speak to us!'

The old and warn form which glided from the shadows in a mobile unit which resembled the Dalek lower half precisely was eyeless, save for a single eye on its forehead. Davros, the creator of the Daleks turned servant spoke, 'Very well my creations. How many times and in how many timelines has the Doctor thwarted our every efforts? No if we are to undermine the Time Lords it will be by turning their own technology against them!'

'I am a wise ruler,' The Emperor stated plainly, 'I have already sent your precious **Cult of Skaro** to investigate your claims.'

Davros shot back with an outstretched robotic hand, 'They are not claims! The Time Lords in their infinite mercy have imprisoned our soldiers and we shall once more claim victory when our numbers are reinforced!' He fell into a fit of cacophonous psychotic laughter then as we returned to the shadows.

When he was gone, the Emperor spoke, 'The creator has gone quite mad I think.' The Emperor spun his enormous domelike head and said, 'Supreme Dalek!'

From the rear of the 'bridge', a larger Dalek, far smaller than the Emperor yet twice as big as a normal Dalek drone and colored in red, moved out of the shadows and spoke, 'I am here your majesty.'

'Take the creator with you. Tear down the Gates of Elysium and bring me the Time Lord secrets that lie within!'

'As you command! Dalek supremacy will be total!'

Meanwhile back on Elysium, Prophet and a young girl stood by awaiting the arrival of the Doctor.

'Do you think he'll be happy to see me sir?' the girl asked with glee.

Prophet sighed, 'Patience Appolaita, and guard your heart girl. The Doctor is many things but a smitten boy is not one of them.' Under his breath he added, 'At least not for a goodly long time.'

Appolaita nodded, 'Understood sir.'

The TARDIS engines were unmistakable. Within a few moments the blue box was fully materialized and the wooden door opened to reveal, the Doctor. His hair was just over his ears and curly with a tailed suit that seemed more like a mid eighteenth century costume then actual clothing he should be wearing. Still he extended a hand to the Prophet who greeted him, 'Welcome to Elysium Doctor.'

'Charmed.'

'It is agreeable to see you once more Doctor.' Appolaita intoned.

The Doctor looked the young girl over admiringly, 'Appolaita...my how you've grown. What are you doing here?'

'Since the beginning of the war the ministry decided that all seniors at the Academy should be recruited early.'

'Is that right.' Was all the Doctor said, it wasn't a question as much as a terse statement of fact. The Doctor had never liked the ministry's 'forced recruitment' policies. It had been one of the many reasons for his original exodus from the program so long ago.

'Yes well,' Prophet began, 'I asked for Appolaita to be my understudy. She is after all. . .promising.'

The Doctor looked his old friend in the eyes and a thousand things were passed between them in that instant. But the only thing the Doctor said finally when he looked away was a simple, 'Thank you old friend.'

Prophet led the three Time Lords down a sloping corridor that ended in a gravity lift.

'So what is the situation?' The Doctor asked at last, 'Obviously you've brought me here for a reason.'

Prophet pursed his lips as if thinking of where to start and then said, 'There is a convergence at hand.'

'Funny, I don't sense anything.'

The Time Lords stepped into the well of the lift and immediately began to levitate upward without a platform. Prophet was silent for a moment, his eyes seemingly distant and vague. The Doctor could not help but notice that his old friend was looking inward, until at last he said. 'There isn't much time.'

'Tell me.' The Doctor said at last, as if that was he had needed to hear.

As if remembering that she was beside them, Prophet turned to Appolaita and asked, 'Do you know why they call me the Prophet?'

'Aside from it being the name you picked for yourself? It's said that you're the only one who has seen into the Time Lord's future.'

Prophet smiled a proud, almost father like smile then, 'Out of the mouths of babes.'

'Indeed,' The Doctor chimed in, 'now stop being cryptic Prophet and speak plainly.'

'You're hardly one to talk.'

'Be that as it may, you were about to tell us why exactly there isn't much time.'

Again the Prophet thought hard and tapping his finger to his lip he once again came to a decision, 'What I tell you now I do in the strictest of confidences. Try Doctor to understand after all that you have seen in eight lifetimes. What happens when a young Time Lord comes of age?'

The Doctor snorted, 'This is a ridiculous question.'

But the Prophet pushed, 'ANSWER ME!'

The Doctor was annoyed, he didn't like be pressed into anything by anyone, 'We're shown the nature of time in all its raw grandeur.'

'That's right.' The Prophet agreed.

The Doctor continued, 'Some. . .they say, are inspired. Others go mad.'

A wry smile played across Prophet's lips then, 'While still others run. . .in fear.'

The inference was not lost on the Doctor, who finally asked flatly, 'Your point?'

Prophet became serious again, 'There are times when events are fixed and others when they are in flux. The coming encounters are fixed somehow. Even I cannot change them. Be prepared Doctor.'

It was textbook enigmatic, even by the Doctor's standards. Something was coming, and the only Time Lord to have ever even glimpsed the raw and untempered power of the space time vortex and come away unscathed was scared. The Doctor had faced insurmountable odds on his own. He had stood beside his human companions who took strength from him and faced down all manner of malevolent forces. Now, the first major battle of the Time War was about to unfold. The Doctor held no allusions. This battle would mark the tone for the rest of the war. What happened here would ensure the supremacy of either the Time Lords or the Daleks as the ultimate masters of time.

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	4. Chapter 3

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**CHAPTER 3**

At the heart of the Elysium facility there was a control room where the entire outpost could be monitored. Prophet and the Doctor were the highest ranking officials to step foot there in a long time.

'OFFICERS ON DECK!' A Lieutenant declared as he stood to attention and saluted.

'No, don't, don't do that.' The Doctor complained, 'I hate it when they do that.'

Prophet ignored his friend and took command, 'Report?'

The same Lieutenant that had introduced them stepped forward, 'We've got all scanners alight sir. No sign of enemy forces yet.'

The Doctor stepped between them then looking at a view screen, 'What sort of defenses has this facility got?'

The Lieutenant looked dumbfounded like the Doctor had regenerated with a second head. 'It's Elysium sir.' Was all he said.

Prophet leaned in, 'What he means to say Doctor is that this is the point of the sword.'

'All right, let me put it another way.' The Doctor pressed several buttons on the console before him, 'Now pay attention Appolaita, this next question is important. You see Soldiers often get their weapons confused with their (ahem) defenses. Tell me Lieutenant, what does this "sword" have that can defend against that!'

The Doctor pointed at a view screen as klaxons began to blare. A computer voiced began speaking, 'Alert! Alert! Multiple Temporal Shift points detected. Enemy forces have arrived.'

The Doctor flipped a couple of switches on the central column which was so indicative of Time Lord Control center design and an enormous holographic display appeared above them revealing what looked like a cloud fast approaching through space. Appolaita was the first to state the obvious, 'By all the gods on a thousand worlds!'

'Indeed.' Was all the Doctor had to say and a wealth of emotion was conveyed in that single word.

The Lieutenant checked a monitor, 'The enemy flagship is hailing us sirs.'

The Prophet said, 'Let's see it.'

The Doctor said, "Show me.'

The holographic image of the Dalek fleet changed and in its place was an enormous cylindrical figure with a giant eye stalk. Suspended below the cylindrical body was a tank of clear fluid and in its center was the Emperor of the Daleks. Even though it was a disfigured creature which had been pulped and sifted to remove all emotions, this creature wore hate in its eyes.

'You are the Time Lord designated as The Prophet.' The Dalek Emperor asked.

'I am.'

'Do you speak for your people here?'

'I do.'

'Then tell them to surrender and I will be merciful.'

At this the Doctor had to step forward, 'Oh yes because the Daleks are known throughout the higher planes as bastions of mercy.'

'So,' The Dalek Emperor began, 'Doc-tor, they have brought you here to face us have they?'

The Doctor narrowed his eyes with every word as he said, 'Emperor, I'll give you this one warning. Turn back now.'

'Or what?' The Emperor demanded, 'You had your chance to EXTERMINATE us but instead you chose the path of mercy. See now the error of your ways!'

Without another word the monitor signaled off, and the Lieutenant leaned forward, 'They've cut the transmission sir.'

Without missing a beat, the Doctor ignored the obviously stated comment, 'Now then Lieutenant, you were saying about Elysium's defenses?'

'Well sir, we have a legion garrisoned here all armed heavily enough to repel any Dalek invasion force, and the facility itself is equipped with multiple levels of temporal shielding, as well as time phase dampers.'

'How far back do they go?' asked the Doctor.

But the Lieutenant shook his head, 'Doesn't matter, this facility was built in the past. It's been time locked to avoid tampering.'

This seemed to brighten the Doctor's spirits a bit, 'Excellent!'

For several hours the Time Lords prepared for the oncoming assault, while all the while the Dalek fleet waited, but for what? Appolaita had been running errands for both the Doctor and the Prophet when finally she had a few minutes she found the Doctor looking out a window.

'You can't actually see the fleet from here Doctor.' She asked.

'I know dear,' The Doctor said, 'but it helps me think. Did you know General Strolm of the Eighth Sontaran Fleet used to stand on the observation deck before a battle and just watch the Rutan forces assemble?' The Doctor made a waving gesture toward his own head, 'Said it helped him clear the cobwebs.'

Appolaita scrunched up her face in thought, 'Aren't the Sontarans a lesser species?'

The Doctor rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated sigh, 'By Rassilon, what are they teaching you in that school these days?'

Turning to face her fully, the Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the window, 'It's "Lower Race" not Lesser Species. The three levels of existence, Higher Races, Lower Races, Sub Races, what sets them apart?'

Appolaita had not been expecting an exam so after a momentary flummox, she finally recovered her bearings, 'Sub Races are barely past their evolutionary stage for cogent thought and basic cultural evolution. Lower Races are more culturally developed but still possessed of the isolationist idea of self importance.'

'For example?' The Doctor asked.

'Humans?'

The Doctor nodded, 'Correct. Continue.'

'Higher Races are those with an evolved sentience of the spatial relationship between space, time, and the universal grand theory proper.'

With a smiled the Doctor placed both hands on Appolaita's shoulders, 'Right out of the text book.' He shook his finger for emphasis, 'But, we must never forget the concept of retro-responsibility.'

Again, Appolaita adopted a questioning expression, 'I don't follow.'

'Of course not,' the Doctor said with a sigh, 'it's an idea that has long since been out of fashion among the Time Lords.' Using his hands to illustrate he said, 'Each cultural echelon has a responsibility to nurture the rung below it and see to it that they don't destroy themselves.'

'But doesn't that fly in the face of the idea of Universal Selection.'

'Of course it does.' Came a new voice to the argument.

Both the Doctor and Appolaita looked up at Prophet's interruption. 'The Doctor never was one for conventional politics.'

Ignoring the jab, the Doctor cocked an eyebrow, 'You have something?'

The Prophet nodded gravely, 'Things aren't what they seem?'

The Doctor nodded back, 'I was thinking much the same thing. It's highly uncharacteristic of the Daleks to just sit out there and not attempt a brute force entry.'

Both the Doctor and Prophet were right. Just as they had been discussing how unusual the situation was, another less important area of the facility was about to receive visitors.

Far below, in the bowels of Elysium a lone Scientist and his section chief inspect some rather mundane monitors. At last the Scientist looked up and said, 'Doesn't it just burn your arce to be sitting down here doing nothing?'

The Section chief smirked and shook his head, 'No!' He over emphasized the word, 'I thoroughly enjoy the monotony of mundane habitual work. I don't need to be staring down the barrel of a Dalek blast arm to feel alive.'

As if on cue everything dimmed with and the computers whined with a massive power drain.

The Scientist looked up, worried, 'What was that?'

The Section Chief was oblivious, 'I'll check.' He ran a series of quick diagnostics, 'I'm registering a significant power drain in sector 12.'

The Scientist looked up, an expression of utter confusion played across his face, 'Sector 12? But there's nothing significant there just biological waste disposal.'

A sudden rumble accompanied by a far off explosion caused the Scientist to grab hold of his table. 'Something's wrong!' he exclaimed, 'Sound the alarm!'

An eerie harmonically modulated voice came from the dark, 'I think not.'

Both Time Lords spun around in time to look down the barrel of a Dalek blaster.

'EXTERMINATE!'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	5. Chapter 4

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**CHAPTER 4**

'EXTERMINATE!'

Two beams of destructive energy lanced out and struck down the two Time Lords who worked the lower levels of Elysium. The lone Dalek moved to the side, allowing yet another Dalek, room to enter.

The bulbs atop the Dalek's upper dome flashed as it said, 'Dalek Caan, Time Lord resistance was minimal.'

The newly entered Dalek, Dalek Caan said, 'It is as Dalek Sec planned, is it not Dalek Thay?'

'Affirmative.' Dalek Thay responded, 'Time Lord self importance has allowed our entry into the heart of Elysium.'

As Dalek Thay and Caan evaluated the situation, another Dalek entered the chamber. This time, it was a black colored Dalek who with a quick scan of its eyestalk spun fluidly to face Dalek Caan, 'Report?'

Dalek Caan nudged forward, 'Dalek Jaas has infiltrated the Time Lord central database and discovered that what the Creator has sent us after is located fourteen levels below. He has gone to retrieve the device.'

'There has been a change of plans.' The Black Dalek declared at last.

Dalek Caan froze, his eyestalk pointed directly at the Black Dalek. Dalek Thay turned toward the two of them.

'Dalek Sec, explain?' Dalek Caan demanded, 'We have been ordered to retrieve the Time Lord imprisonment device and return to the mother ship.'

The Black Dalek, Dalek Sec, stared at Dalek Caan for a moment. If it could be said that he was considering his next words carefully, that was exactly what he was doing. At last Dalek Sec responded, 'Dalek Jaas has already concurred with my evaluation of the situation.'

This time, it was Thay who spoke up, 'Explain.'

Dalek Sec backed away so that neither Dalek Thay nor Caan would be behind him. He was the appointed leader of the Cult of Skaro, the disciples of Davros, built with imagination for the sole purpose of thinking up more creative ways of overcoming the enemies of the Daleks.

'Ours is to think.' Dalek Sec said at last, 'To Imagine, to expand our thoughts beyond the enemies of the Daleks.'

Dalek Caan seemed to consider that a moment, then replied, 'Your point?'

Being given the ability to imagine made the Cult unique in that they were susceptible to other emotions that other Daleks found alien. Dalek Caan, for example, suffered from ambition.

'I have evaluated our situation.' Dalek Sec answered, 'We cannot defeat the Time Lords--'

Caan was quick to speak then as he proclaimed, 'Resistance is useless Daleks are supreme!'

'Yes,' Dalek Sec began, 'Daleks are supreme. However, we cannot have victory without accumulating many loses. Time Lords can regenerate. We cannot. Do you agree?'

Caan ran the numbers himself and the only thing that gave him an advantage over other Daleks was that he could imagine beyond the numbers. 'Agreed.'

Dalek Thay moved up this time, 'What is our plan?'

Sure that he had them firmly under his control, Dalek Sec spoke plainly, 'We will take the imprisonment device. Jaas has also discovered something else.'

The Cult of Skaro continued on their private mission while back in the control room, things escalated. The Doctor and Prophet, followed close behind by Appolaita entered the main control room. Several holographic displays were flashing alarm signals.

The Lieutenant saluted, 'Sirs!'

The Doctor leaned toward Prophet and whispered, 'Is he going to do that every time?'

Prophet chortled and ignoring his friend, asked, 'Report?'

The Lieutenant turned and reading a monitor said, 'The bulk of the fleet is moving off.'

Appolaita moved up beside the Lieutenant and looked over his shoulder. 'What do you mean "the bulk."'

The Lieutenant swiveled the monitor toward her, 'See for yourself, it seems a smaller vessel and several hundred support craft have remained.'

Another monitor flared to life as an annoying beeping sound chirped to life, the Lieutenant examined the new monitor, 'It would seem that we're receiving a message from the remaining lead ship.'

It was Prophet's turn to step up this time between the Lieutenant and Appolaita. 'Put it on the main viewer.'

At last the Doctor stepped forward. His expression was one of true surprise. What he saw made his hearts skip a beat.

'The face may change, but the aura of self-importance is unmistakable.'

'Davros.' The Doctor whispered, 'How...'

The dark figure moved out of the shadows to reveal a pair of scarred eye sockets and what, at a glance, seemed like a frail old man with a glowing third eye on his forehead.

'How is it that I have survived all this..."time" Doctor? The Emperor and I reached an accord.' Davros said the word with a mixture of disgust and what the Doctor could only figure was cynicism. 'Together we halted our activities against one another and unified our forces. The Emperial Daleks and the True Daleks together have formed the largest force the universe has ever witnessed!'

Prophet grew impatient, 'What do you want maniac?'

Davros cut off a mirthless chuckle, 'So, at last the we meet. I have heard so much about you. Your reputation among the stars is almost as rivaled as the Doctors.'

'Charmed.' Prophet said stoically.

The maniacal genius said, 'What I want is the complete and total surrender of Elysium as well as yourself and the Doctor. In exchange I will be merciful and allow your people to leave unharmed.'

The Doctor at last spoke up, 'As I already told your Emperor Davros, you are not known for your tender mercies.'

At the Doctor's interruption, Davros railed, 'However Doctor, I am known for my genius! Commence the attack! EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!!'

Behind him the voices of Daleks rose in a cacophonous chorus, 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'

The image of Davros disappeared. Prophet immediately began issuing orders. 'I want all available power to the temporal shielding. Load torpedo bays 9 thru 14 and warm up the gun turrets.'

'Wait!' The Doctor said grabbing Prophet's arm.

Prophet pulled away from him, 'There's no time Doctor, I know what's coming!'

'Something doesn't feel right about all this!' The Doctor said imploringly, 'Why would Davros attack now after two thirds of the Dalek fleet including the Emperor have already left? It doesn't make sense!'

Appolaita began to see the Doctor's mind and stepped forward to complete his thought. 'I would think the only way that Davros would be so bold is if they had an ace in the hole, as it were.'

The Doctor beamed at the blond Time Lord, 'Good form Appolaita, quite right.'

At that exact moment, the Doctor seemed to mentally put something together. 'Lieutenant! Are their any secret projects going on?'

The Lieutenant blinked twice, 'It's Elysium sir.'

The Doctor let out an exasperated noise, 'C'mon man!'

The Lieutenant examined several data screens before looking up. 'We have several top level, high priority projects going on.'

'Run them down for me.' Appolaita ordered.

The Lieutenant nodded, 'Aye mum.'

But the Doctor wasn't convinced. All around him there was chaos unraveling. Inside, men were mobilizing for the impending invasion, Appolaita was trying to find a needle in a haystack with the Lieutenant. Prophet was issuing orders like a proper general should. And at the gates Elysium, a monster was knocking on the front door...then it hit him. The front door. If everything they had in the control room was pointed at the enemy at the gates...who was watching the back door?

Without hesitation the Doctor shoved the Lieutenant aside and began searching frantically. 'I'm so thick! I was so busy blundering about concerned with Davros and the Dalek Emperor that I completely forgot that even an old dog can learn new tricks!'

Appolaita piped up, 'Doctor, what are you on about?'

The Doctor didn't have time to explain. It was then that a completely random thought decided to raise its ugly head. The Doctor was always explaining himself. As his hands ran through the computer system in search of something he hoped he would not find he remembered: Susan, Polly, Sarah Jane, Peri, and of course Grace. So many companions had joined him over the years and each was a well of questions and experiences that were both valued and allowed the Doctor to shine. Right now though he was not accompanied by a human companion instead he was fighting for the future of the Time Lord race against an implacable enemy.

'AHA! I found it!' He shouted at last.

Appolaita rushed to his side to see, 'What is it Doctor?'

The Doctor pointed a finger against the monitor he had been typing at, 'Sub-section 13, it's listed as a refuse and biological waste management plant but beneath the code is the actual layout. It's the research facility for something called...'

The Doctor's face went pale. 'The Nightmare Child.'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	6. Chapter 5

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**CHAPTER 5**

Deep below the control center in the bowels of Elysium, the Cult of Skaro moved quickly to secure their area. Dalek Caan moved toward Sec to deliver his news. 'Sensors indicate that we have been discovered.'

'Irrelevant.' Dalek Sec said with finality, then a moment later he said, 'Dalek Jaas will continue toward our objective.'

Dalek Thay entered the chamber and gave his report. 'Dalek Jaas has located the imprisonment device.'

Dalek Sec swung around quickly to face Thay. 'Discontinue use of designation 'imprisonment device'. This device will be the start of the Dalek regeneration when the war is over. From now on, device will be designated the **Genesis Ark**.'

Dalek Caan spoke then, 'Jaas has stopped all gravity wells from coming down here.'

Dalek Thay offered his two quid, 'It will only be a matter of time before the Time Lords redirect protocols and gain access to this level.'

As Caan and Thay discussed the current situation, Dalek Sec extended his sucker arm to the main computer. Finding what he was looking for he spun around. 'Dalek Jaas will bring the Genesis Ark to the escape vessel chamber. Dalek Caan, prepare the Time Lord device designated the **Nightmare Child **for deployment immediately.'

'I obey.'

The Doctor and Appolaita ran for the nearest gravity lift. Appolaita shouted, 'Doctor please!'

'We're out of time!' He exclaimed, 'Prophet has his hands full with Davros and his fleet. Whatever Davros has been the distraction for is happening down below and it's happening now!'

The Doctor jabbed a finger on the lift but the doors would not open. After a few moments, Appolaita asked the obvious question, 'What's wrong with the lift?'

'Undoubtedly the Daleks have stopped the lifts in the entire facility.' The Doctor explained.

The Doctor reached into his lapel and pulled out a small cylindrical object with a jeweled blue tip. Extending the tip he pressed a button and the tip began to glow.

'A sonic screwdriver?' Appolaita asked with genuine interest.

The Doctor smiled to himself as the Doors finally opened. 'Actually it's a new one I've made a few modifications that have come in handy recently. Coming?'

The Doctor and Appolaita both stepped into the lift. The Doctor pressed a hand over the control panel designated 'down' and the doors closed, but not before a hand stopped the doors from closing completely. 'Sorry Doctor, but the situation here is under control. . .relatively. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun.

The Doctor didn't argue he just smiled. As the doors to the lift closed, Prophet commented dryly. 'By the way, nice screwdriver.'

Down below the Cult of Skaro congregated in a large circular chamber with the tell tale Time Lord hexagonal tiling on the walls. Jaas entered a moment after the others dragging a device that was similar in shape to a Dalek itself. The device was venting gas.

Dalek Sec turned toward Jaas, 'Is the Nightmare Child prepared?'

'Prepared and awaiting the final order to deploy.'

If a Dalek could be said to have a sense of satisfaction, Dalek Sec was feeling it at that exact moment. 'And what of the void ship?' He asked Dalek Thay.

'Void ship is preparing for launch.'

Dalek Caan was the remaining member of the Cult to arrive. He turned his eye stalk upward. 'Sensors malfunctioning!'

Dalek Sec moved toward Caan and turned his own eye stalk upward. 'False. Your sensors are not malfunctioning. When the void ship is in its dormant state it exudes a nullification field which displays as non-existent.'

As if remembering why he came in, Dalek Caan gave his report. 'Dalek Sec, sensors indicate three Time Lords are on their way down.'

'Hold them off until the void ship is prepared.'

'I obey.'

With Dalek Caan's exit, Dalek Sec continued to perform calculations internally. He was certain that the future of the Daleks was in his proverbial hands and the hands of the Cult.

Far above, the Doctor, Prophet and Appolaita floated down the gravity well. 'Okay Prophet, give. What are we going to find down there? What is the Nightmare Child?'

'I don't know.' Was all that the Prophet said.

The Doctor pushed harder, 'You expect me to believe that you were sent to protect something without being told anything about it? I'm not buying it.'

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two Time Lords then. The Doctor who would not back down and the Prophet who moved inexorably toward a destiny only he knew fully. At last, Prophet gave in. 'Okay, I don't truly know what the Nightmare Child is per se.'

The Doctor crossed his arms. 'But. . .'

Prophet exchanged looks with Appolaita. He was weighing what information he could give them and it was extremely obvious to the others. At last with a deep sigh Prophet said, 'The only thing I know is that when we confiscated the Master's property there was a reference to the Nightmare Child.'

'The Master?' The Doctor asked.

Appolaita floated closer to the two men and asked. 'Wasn't he executed by the Daleks?'

'Not necessarily,' The Doctor said, 'he was however, executed on Skaro.'

Appolaita blinked twice then asked, 'What's the difference?'

The doctor opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, the group suddenly stopped in mid air. Then the gravity well cut out completely and the trio began to plummet.

'I think the Daleks know that we are on the way!' Prophet shouted.

The Doctor agreed, 'Astute assessment!'

The Doctor once again reached into his lapel and removed the sonic screwdriver. Adjusting a setting on it he extended the head and pointed it at the gravity shaft wall. Still they plummeted. Changing the settings once more he worked frantically to find the right setting until finally with a whoop of success the gravity well reactivated leaving the trio suspended in midair.

Prophet caught his breath, 'Nothing like a fall at terminal velocity to get the blood pumping! Eh Doctor?'

The Doctor floated toward the sidewall and with another dose of sonic light the doors at the nearest level opened and the trio was deposited on the flight deck. The Doctor deftly tucked and rolled coming up at a dead run, Prophet and Appolaita following after. A quick turn and the Doctor caught sight of it. The familiar blue box labeled 'Police Public Call Box' waited on the primary landing pad where it had materialized. Brandishing an odd shaped key the Doctor opened the door and ran inside. The control room was as he had left it, right down to an unfinished cup of tea on a table beside an out-of-place lounge chair. Flicking a few switches the Doctor noticed as Prophet and Appolaita moved to stations on various points around the central console.

The Doctor smiled, 'How unusual, I'm not used to having other Time Lords aboard who know the right way to operate a TARDIS. Still, we are three short of a full flight crew so everyone do double up. Because we are--'

With a firm tug of a bike pump and a bang of a circuit breaker looking toggle, the central column thrummed to life as the engines of the TARDIS ignited and began their flight through time and space and the Doctor finished his sentence, '--on our way!'

Across the expanse of space between the Time Lord Protectorate world and the Dalek fleet that was attacking it, Davros awaited word from the Cult of Skaro. A Dalek drone spun around and announced, 'Creator, we are receiving a transmission from Elysium.'

'Put it on the main view screen.'

Davros raised his singular eye upward as a holographic display spread open. The black carapace of Dalek Sec was visible. The dome like top spun around to reveal the Cult leader's eye stalk.

Davros was so pleased at his handy work, 'Dalek Sec, report!'

'We have been successful in locating the device.' Sec announced.

'Splendid!' Davros cheered, 'Soon my Dalek forces will out number the Emperor's and once the Time Lords have been dealt with the true Dalek Empire will reign supreme! MY DALEK EMPIRE!'

'Incorrect!'

If a Dalek had expression Dalek Sec would have had a self-satisfied smile. Instead his eye stalk glared across space at his creator who could only be described as dumbfounded.

'What!?' Davros exclaimed, 'Explain yourself!'

Dalek Sec stared across space at his creator and said, 'The Cult of Skaro has made other plans.'

Davros was incensed, 'How dare you! I am your creator! I gave you life and the capacity to exceed your original purpose and imagine!'

Dalek Sec was as cold as he was determined, 'And we used that ability to imagine the future of the Daleks.'

'INSANITY!' Davros roared, 'I AM THE FUTURE OF THE DALEK EMPIRE!'

'Wrong!' Dalek Sec announced in that infuriatingly calm and unemotional tone, 'We are! End transmission!'

The monitor went dead and Davros, creator of the Daleks howled in impotent fury, 'NOOOOOO!!'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	7. Chapter 6

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**Chapter 6**

The TARDIS lurched as it moved through space and time, the Doctor firmly believed that although it could travel billions of light years in the blink of an eye, sometimes the shortest journeys took the most effort. Still with the ship in flight, the Doctor faced Prophet once more. 'Tell.'

Prophet asked innocently, 'I beg your pardon?'

Appolaita Spoke up, 'He's means about the Nightmare Child and its relationship to the Master.'

Prophet smiled uncomfortably. The Doctor just folded his arms and leaned against the chrome and wood finished console at the center of the control room, his face the picture of mock interest. 'He knew what I meant.'

'All right,' The Prophet began, 'when we at last confiscated the Master's things we discovered numerous memoirs which outlined many diabolical inventions. Not the least of which was the plans for a reversed void inversion device.'

Appolaita couldn't help herself, 'You main a black hole generator?'

The Doctor thought that Appolaita was almost adorable in her naiveté. Without taking his eyes off of the Prophet, the Doctor spoke slowly. 'I'm afraid that it's far worse dear. The Master built a void machine.'

'Prepare to activate the Nightmare Child!' Far below, Dalek Sec hovered in the center of the room, overseeing the cult's work.

Dalek Thay acknowledged his leader's order. 'I obey.'

With the Cult and the Genesis Ark safely tucked into the spherical void ship, Dalek Sec watched as Thay used his sucker arm to activate the Nightmare Child's main console. The entire complex shook as the floor started to part. Dalek Thay pointed his eye stalk upward, 'Elevate!'

Thay hovered upward and the floor parted to reveal what resembled a circular fountain. Only rather than the beatific sculptural designs one expected to see from a fountain, there were all manner of mechanical devices all of which pointed toward the center of the pool. Along the outer rim of the metallic pool bright shocks of lightning passed between them to create a multi-pointed star. All the while Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro watched in rapt attention. When it seemed the energy surrounding the technological pool couldn't expand any farther than the rim of metal and energy it had created, a sudden blast of black lightning exploded into the center like a ball of dark swirling energy.

Dalek Sec declared his victory, 'It has begun. With the fall of Elysium the Cult of Skaro, secure the future for all Daleks.'

With those final words of fact, Sec hovered into the void ship and the top of the ship sealed itself creating a perfect sphere of solid metal. At this point the miniature black hole began to expand. The damage was done. The Cult of Skaro would win the day.

Just outside the room, almost before the TARDIS had fully materialized the Doctor stepped out of the blue police box, Prophet and Appolaita on his heels. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was too late. However it was Prophet who stated the obvious. 'It would seem they've activated the machine.'

The Doctor ignored his old friend and raced for the double blast doors. Stopping short he noticed something. He opened his mouth, but Appolaita beat him to it, 'The doors!' she exclaimed.

Ignoring his stolen thunder, the Doctor stared at the blast doors, willing his Time Lord mind to absorb what he was seeing. Then it dawned on him. 'They're being pulled in.'

The edge to the Doctor's voice was not lost on his two companions. Prophet grabbed the Doctor's right arm. 'We have to evacuate!'

The Doctor pulled away from him. 'There's no time!'

This time, it was Appolaita who grabbed the Doctor's left arm. 'But we have to try!'

For one of the few times in his life, the Doctor felt an instant of indecision. Then as if it was a chill he could shake off he nodded and patted Appolaita's arm. Then he turned to Prophet. 'I have to try and stop this. If it gets too large it could swallow this entire galaxy including Gallifrey. How many TARDIS's are posted here?'

Prophet thought for what seemed like a split second. 'Only three, including yours four.'

The Doctor took no time in coming to a decision. 'Take it, evacuate everyone. If I'm successful you can bring her back to me.'

Appolaita looked cross and planted her fists on her hips. 'But I'm coming with you!'

This time it was both the Doctor and Prophet who exchanged looks then gave Appolaita withering glances. Prophet rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, 'Actually, Appolaita, the Doctor was referring to her.'

He made a thumbed gesture toward the TARDIS. Appolaita visibly blushed. After an awkward moment, Prophet took off for the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor and Appolaita to stop the end of creation alone. Meanwhile across space the Dalek forces of the Supreme Dalek and Davros continued to bombard Elysium.

'Supreme Dalek,' A Dalek soldier intoned, 'energy readings on Time Lord Defenses are fluctuating.'

The giant red colored Dalek swung around to face the reporting Dalek, 'Explain!'

'Allow me.' Came the voice of the Dalek's creator, Davros. All Daleks, including the Supreme Dalek turned to face the decrepit mad scientist. 'We have been betrayed! The Cult for Skaro has taken it upon themselves to become the saviors of the Daleks by taking the imprisonment device and escaping with it. What you are reading is an intensifying gravimetric disturbance.'

The Supreme Dalek shook in fury, 'Of what kind?'

Davros examined a readout on his chair, 'Judging by the levels of quantum distortion I would say that it's a singularity bomb at work.'

The Supreme Dalek argued, 'Time Lords do not possess the will to use that type of technology!'

Davros spat, 'Believe what you will, but there it is!'

Another Dalek soldier moved forward and declared, 'ALERT! ALERT! Multiple TARDIS signatures detected! The defenses of Elysium are down!'

The Supreme Dalek did not hesitate, 'Begin the invasion of Elysium on my order!'

'No!' Davros shouted, 'We must escape!'

His warning ignored, the Supreme Dalek said, 'SILENCE! You are old and feeble...Daleks will go forth and EXTERMINATE the Time Lords!'

The chorus went up, 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXERMINATE!'

Altogether the forces of the Daleks converged on Elysium and the Time Lord defenses that could be spared redoubled their efforts.

In the command center, the warning alarms started blaring as a computerized voice said, 'EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! Elysium is under attack! All civilians to TARDIS vessels for immediate evacuation!'

The Prophet stepped off the gravity well and onto the command deck, 'Report!'

The Lieutenant was the first to respond, 'Prophet, the Daleks have managed to break through our defenses, some sort of gravity distortion field generator, unlike anything we've ever experienced from them!'

'It's not the Daleks!' The Prophet corrected, 'They're just taking advantage of the situation! Get all personnel to the nearest TARDIS's and evacuate immediately!'

The Lieutenant snapped off a salute, 'Aye!'

Officers and scientists alike ran for their designated escape zones. The plan was simple, TARDIS crews would evacuate all personnel from a specified area then using their ability to time travel they would go to another area at the same time and evacuate those personnel as well. It was cheating the whole idea of not crossing one's own timeline but it worked and lives were saved.

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	8. Chapter 7

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**Chapter 7**

Only the Doctor had a chance of stopping the entire planet from imploding along with the surrounding galaxy. And only the Doctor could even consider doing it, with a sonic screwdriver.

'Any luck?' Appolaita asked.

The Doctor looked sheepish, 'I've only just built this not too long ago I haven't quite worked out all the kinks.'

Then the doors flew open with a groan. But it was too late, only micro seconds before, the void ship that housed the Cult of Skaro and their stolen Time Lord Imprisonment device now designated the Genesis Ark, plummeted into the black hole like a primitive bullet shot from a powerful rifle. What greeted the Doctor was a tornado of a black hole, with a blazing red, orange, and white corona that resembled flames without heat. The tornado like concussive forces were unbearable, then the Doctor and Appolaita crossed the threshold and stepped into the storm itself.

Everything went deathly silent. Any basic student of quantum physics understood that along with light, sound was sucked into a black hole as well. The Doctor pressed against the walls as much as he could, to stay as far away from the center of the vortex as possible. He had to make it to the other side of the room. There at the control console he could see the lever that would deactivate the Nightmare Child.

_Doctor!_

The voice in his head shocked him. Normally his barriers kept stray thoughts from invading his mind, but it seemed the void was absorbing mental energy as well. Still the Doctor turned his head slowly and aimed his thoughts at Appolaita.

_I can hear you!_ He told her telepathically.

Appolaita struggled to send her own thoughts back, _I'm losing my grip!_

Appolaita had no sooner gotten the thought out, then her feet began to slide inward. By the Doctor's calculations the vortex was on the verge of doubling in size again, when that happened it would consume the entire room and most of the complex itself.

_Grab hold of me,_The Doctor mentally shouted, _I'll support you!_

But it was too late, just as the Doctor reached for the female Time lord, her feet gave entirely and she was flung inward toward the center of the vortex. The Doctor screamed silently all the sound he could make being absorbed into the void.

Above the Dalek invasion force was making its way into Elysium. A Dalek soldier approached another, 'Squad Commander!'

The Squadron Commander swiveled to face the Dalek soldier, 'Report.'

'Sensors detect two Time Lord life forms below at the center of the anomaly.'

The Squad leader spoke swiftly, 'Exterminate all Time Lords! EXTERMINATE!'

'I obey!'

In the control center, Prophet watched as the last of the command staff evacuated. Finally, when it was just the Lieutenant and the Prophet, the Lieutenant turned and saluted. 'It was an honor serving with you sir!'

Prophet wasn't ready for goodbye's just yet, 'Oh stop it, what are you on about?'

The Lieutenant responded, 'With as many damaged systems as we have, someone is going to have to stay and man the targeting computers sir.'

Prophet knew the Lieutenant was right. He also knew what he had to do. 'Report to your escape TARDIS now! That's an order!'

The Lieutenant hesitated then with a firm nod of gratitude that he could never express in words he ran for the main door. With a last look back the Lieutenant turned the corner out the door and suddenly was mowed down by Dalek blast fire.

'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' Came the familiar battle cry of the Daleks.

Prophet nodded as he turned toward the Dalek that had gunned down the Lieutenant with no name of his own. The Dalek peered down at him from across the room with its impassively aggressive eye stalk.

'You are the seer?' The murderous machine thing asked calmly.

Prophet nodded as in the distance he could hear more fighting and explosions. The sounds of war sung their symphony. 'I am.'

'And what do you see coming now?' the Dalek soldier asked with derision.

Prophet looked up and the rage in his eyes would have caused any normal person to back away in suspicious concern. It apparently worked on Daleks as well. Prophet took a solid step forward and with a clenched fist that hurt stated plainly. 'Exterminate!'

The Dalek exclaimed, 'What!?'

At that precise moment, an explosion from outside caused a girder from above to fall, crushing the Dalek in a wash of sparks and debris. Prophet collapsed then, exhausted. He knew there was still another chapter in this day's events but he was not looking forward to facing them. Meanwhile down below, the gravitational pull was on the cusp of shifting, and the only thing between the Doctor and the main control console was a workbench that was bowing from the exertion of being bolted down and pulled away at the same time.

_Doctor!_

The Doctor's concentration faltered for an instant. He knew better than any the laws of physics began to bend when a black hole was present, the effect was even worse when it was a void hole. Appolaita remained in mid fall, her body suspended in the molasses of space and time being warped by the quantum shear. She would survive until the hole doubled in size then it would suck her in and she would be absorbed into the oblivion of the void. Releasing the panel he had been clutching his free hand clamped down on the corner of the workbench. Which he felt vibrating through his hand violently rather than hearing it, risking a glance down the Doctor saw that the bolts were bending like rubber bands at an impossible angle and it was only a matter of instants before the workbench followed Appolaita into the embrace of the void's outer rim.

_Uuuuuse iiiiit Doooooooctoooor!_

At that range her thoughts were being sucked into the void making it impossible to think. Still a blossom of a thought spurred on by Appolaita's mental suggestion that was already fleeting caused him to realize what he needed. The swirl of the vortex would take him passed the control console if he aimed his flight precisely. With great effort he took his sonic screwdriver out of his lapel pocket and as quickly as he could while resisting the pull of the vortex he changed the settings. Then pointing it at the bolts holding it in place he began the slow process of removing the bolts. The warped bolts fought hard but in the end the sonic screwdriver on helped the pulling forces of the vortex. Finally with all his weight tenuously holding the bench in place, the Doctor looked up and did one final calculation. It was now or never. Far above in what was left of the control center, the Prophet suddenly sucked in a deep breath as images crashed into his mind.

With a gasp he uttered, 'Do it Doctor!'

Without hesitation now the Doctor pushed with all his might and the forces of the vortex did the rest. The workbench's top flipped so it was facing the floor and the Doctor pulled himself up so his feet were planted firmly on the underside of the bench. His destination set he surfed the warped workbench toward the console less then three meters away. He had only one chance, the momentum of the swirl would arch right where the console was and he had to grab the lever and deactivate the void machine, or Elysium was lost. The force of the vortex flew the workbench surfboard toward the console and started its curving arch away a hint too soon. With everything he had the Doctor threw himself from the workbench using it as a spring board and his body hung in the air, his own momentum slowed by the forces pulling at it. Still inertia took him to the console and he grabbed it for all he had and in that instant the forces were at their climax and the void hole was about to double. The forces wrenched his shoulders threatening to tear them off but he fought it and let out a silent cry that was immediately sucked into the void. With every effort he pulled and reached the lever only centimeters away from his hand. With a feeling of immense feeling of victory, the Doctor let the forces pull him and the lever back. With an unbelievable sucking sound and a hushed boom the device powered down and the void hole began to shrink like water down a drain.

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	9. Chapter 8

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**Chapter 8**

Elsewhere aboard the Dalek command ship, a Dalek soldier reported to the Supreme Dalek, 'Gravimetric forces are subsiding.'

'Excellent! Alert all Dalek forces to engage Elysium in full! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'

Davros spat, 'You are a fool.'

Bitter and angry at how incredibly self absorbed the Daleks had become. Though he had created them to be the supreme beings in the universe he had never meant for them to become so self absorbed that they ignored the obvious right in front of them.

The Supreme Dalek however, was tired of the crippled on his bridge. 'Your assessment is unnecessary. Escort our creator to his workstation in the vault below!'

Davros thrust a finger at the Supreme Dalek, 'Mark my words. This will not end well.'

The Supreme Dalek was hearing none of it, 'You are wrong, it has already ended and Elysium will be ours!'

At the heart of the Nightmare Child facility, the Doctor slowly regained consciousness. His mind was a fog, it was like seeing through blown glass and he tried to regain some sense of bearing. He rolled onto his side and managed to look at his surroundings. The room was an enormous domelike structure with a metallic framework circle at the center. Papers and debris fluttered about. A short distance away, another person moved from where they lay on the floor. It was a girl. She was blond and wore white robes with a short collar so in fashion with young Gallifreyans these days. _Appolaita!_ The Doctor thought at last. His mind was beginning to clear, his hearing was still dull but that would return. Appolaita rolled onto her back and their eyes met. Through her own exhaustion she smiled a withered smile. There were lights on in the distance, flashing lights and a voice was blaring over the intercom but through the dull hearing it was difficult for the Doctor to make out what it was saying.

'Doctor...' The female Time Lord managed to utter as she rolled onto her stomach and tried vainly to push herself up. Her own limbs were a mess of strained muscles and she stumbled about till she managed to make it to her knees. Slowly she made her way over to the Doctor.

He smiled up at her and she said to him, 'We made it.'

The Doctor smiled wanly back and through parched lips said, 'Never doubted it.'

Appolaita laughed and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. 'Liar.'

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. 'Shhh, don't tell anyone.'

Appolaita helped the Doctor get up and he leaned against the control console he had just recently managed to surf by. 'See,' He said, 'I knew all that time I spent on Earth in Hawaii would come in handy some day. Mind I never expected the wave I caught to be a half pike of quantum void forces but nevertheless.'

Appolaita smiled, 'Earth? Isn't that where you were exiled too so long ago?'

The Doctor smiled back, 'You've heard of it?'

'Oh yes,' Appolaita said, then she looked away a bit coyly, 'if it's not too forward, I'd love to see it sometime.'

The Doctor smiled and looked at Appolaita all disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. 'I expect you will. After all, it's been a very long time since I've had a Time Lord companion.'

But before the both of them could laugh, Appolaita's face went blank and her eyes spoke volumes as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder in terror. The Doctor tried to spin around but his equilibrium would not cooperate. Instead he managed to tumble over and nearly fall flat on his face. Appolaita hurled herself in front of him as the Doctor finally saw what it was.

A Dalek had entered the chamber. 'EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE ALL TIME LORDS!'

Not for the first time in his life, the Doctor watched as Appolaita narrowly missed the killer Dalek beam of energy that lanced through the room exploding with a panel just over their shoulders. The Doctor struggled to his feet as he lunged for Appolaita to throw her to the ground he reached her a split second too late...for the both of them. Another blast from the Dalek hit Appolaita directly in the chest just as the Doctor grabbed her and he too was hit by the beam's after effect. The both of them hit, their bodies fell to the floor in a heap.

The Dalek examined his victims, 'Sensors indicate that the Doctor is dead...his Time Lord companion is as well!'

In triumph the single Dalek left the room, its gruesome task joyously completed.

In the control room, Prophet struggled to get up. He had his own part to play and it meant he had to get somewhere else. Finding a control panel that wasn't blasted to pieces he depressed the transmission button. 'This is the prophet, can anyone hear me?'

Only static, until finally a half burnt out monitor flickered to life, revealing a face that Prophet had not expected to see. The face, was that of Davros, 'So, the Seer remains while all the other Time Lords have escaped like Earth rats from a sinking ship.'

'Davros.' The Prophet said.

'How does the future look now Time Lord?' Davros asked, 'Where are your sanctimonious platitudes about the direction of time!'

The Prophet just spat, 'You're pathetic Davros.'

'How dare you!' Davros demanded, 'You are in no position--'

Prophet cut him off, 'Save that which I placed myself.'

Davros grew quiet. For all his maniacally tendencies he was no fool and quite brilliant. He too had heard the stories of the Time Lord who had see their own future. 'My Daleks have taken control of Elysium and I have just received a report that the Doctor and his companion are dead.'

The prophet lifted his chin and said, 'Hollow victories.'

'We shall see Time Lord, we shall see.'

With that, the screen went dead at last and Prophet was alone. Reaching into his own tunic he removed a small cylindrical object with a green tip. Depressing the tip the device started to thrum with sonic energy.

'Here my friend, it's he least I can do.'

In the heart of the Nightmare Child facility, two Time Lord bodies lay lifeless. Appolaita, a young newly graduated member of the Academy, and the Doctor...suddenly the Doctor's eyes flew open as he gasped in pain. He looked at his hand which turned translucent with a golden glow from within.

'It's started…' The Doctor muttered hoarsely.

He reached for Appolaita in a futile show of anguish, the Doctor sobbed as his entire body was suddenly consumed with regenerative energy and in that moment, the Eighth Doctor, regenerated.

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	10. Chapter 9

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

--

**Chapter 9**

Every part of the Doctor's body exploded with raw unrepentant regenerative energy. With a cascade, the energy discharge of the regenerative process subsided and the newly reborn Doctor crumpled to the ground. His mind a jumble he wept uncontrollably until finally he regained his composure and looked over at the fallen body of Appolaita.

'I'm sorry.' The Doctor said in a new voice. He didn't even have time to focus on the changes, 'This won't go unpunished.'

This new Doctor had a hard edge to his eyes. He was taller than his previous regeneration, but there would be time enough to evaluate the changes he had gone through. Right now he had one thing on his mind. Revenge! Every regeneration the Doctor realized had a purpose. From his original body which had grown old and at last regenerated against his will to at last this new one which he felt sure had one purpose, he was a warrior.

'The Daleks want a fight?' The Doctor said to no one in particular, 'I'll give em one!'

In a single motion, the Doctor grabbed up his sonic screwdriver from the floor near the control console. Twirling it in his fingers he opened the main panel and began probing it here and there. 'But first I'm gonna have to borrow a few components from this lot.'

He placed the screwdriver in his mouth, 'Look at me I'm talking to myself.' He said in a muffled voice, 'Well I don't imagine I'll be talking to anyone again anytime soon will I?'

Then, as if on cue, the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor cracked a smile that didn't reach his eyes and only one word came to mind for the moment.

'FANTASTIC!' He blurted, 'The Daleks think they can come to Elysium and take it by force? They think they can kill Time Lords, not to mention me in particular, well they're wrong! And I'm gonna show em just how wrong they are!'

With a wrenching pull the Doctor ripped the entire control console top off and reaching in and pulled a round metallic globe with a glowing core. 'There you are the heart of the void machine. Invented by the Master, used by the Daleks to sabotage and ultimately see the downfall of Elysium...now I'm gonna us it to send every last stinking Dalek in Davros's fleet straight to hell!'

For a brief moment as he passed her body, the Doctor thought about taking her with him. But he knew the truth all too well. She was too young and the Academy had conscripted her into the war before she had reached maturity. If she had been of age her body would have automatically initiated the regenerative process and she would be like him right now.

A new person.

As the Doctor entered the TARDIS he could only think about how thankful he was that she would never see him as he was about to become. When he walked into the punk steam engine style control room with its chrome and wood finish he stopped.

'Definitely gonna have to do something about this.'

The Doctor ran to a console on the main control area and began plugging and sonic screwing things into place. When he was finished he patted the central column.

'Don't worry old girl, it's me.'

Running around the room he pulled levers and twirled wheels and even pumped on a bicycle pump for a few seconds. Then the central column came to life as the TARDIS began its flight through space and time.

Not too far away the Dalek command ship inspected the devastation. The Supreme Dalek gloated, 'It would seem that you were wrong Davros!'

'Beware the sin of pride Supreme Dalek.' Davros said.

With a smugness that belied the Supreme Dalek's true nature, it said, 'You built us with no such superstitions.'

Suddenly lights began to blare as the nearest Dalek drone spun to face the Supreme Dalek and Davros. 'TARDIS detected! TARDIS detected!'

Davros gave a simple, 'Ah...'

But the Supreme Dalek was not impressed, 'One lone TARDIS is no concern...EXTER--'

'I beg your pardon Supreme Dalek,' the drone interrupted, 'but sensors indicate that this is the Doctor's TARDIS.'

'IMPOSSIBLE!' the Supreme Dalek boomed, 'The Doc-tor lives!?'

Davros chortled, 'It would seem our celebration was premature. On screen!'

The holographic display unfolded in mid air to reveal a small spinning blue box which materialized in space. The box stopped spinning and one of the doors opened to reveal a tall man in a tailed suit. He had a thinning hair line, big nose and large ears, but the gleam in his eye was unmistakable.

At last, Davros spoke, 'It is the Doctor!'

The Supreme Dalek bellowed, 'Launch all forward temporal torpedoes! Blast him out of time! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!'

But before any of the Daleks on deck could move the Doctor spoke. 'HOLD IT! Did you actually think that I was here to negotiate, or offer you surrender? Is that what you were expecting? WRONG! You see I've regenerated and each regeneration is like a new pair of pants, you try and get the knack of it quickly...well right now I have something to say to you!'

There was a moment of silence before the Supreme Dalek must have realized everyone was waiting on his response, 'Speak!'

'You already exterminated me.' The Doctor said, 'Now, it's my turn to EXTERMINATE YOU!!'

The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button causing the tip to glow blue.

'A sonic probe?' The Supreme Dalek asked, 'What good is that against the fourth Dalek fleet?'

'What this?' The Doctor asked coyly, 'No good at all, except as a remote, for that!'

The light at the top of the TARDIS glowed bright then a blast of energy shot from it and erupted into a giant black hole.

The Supreme Dalek backed up, 'Analysis!'

A Dalek soldier swiveled around to face the Supreme Dalek and Davros, 'The resulting cascade is not negatively charged but rather is inversely polarized neutrinos.'

Davros just cackled, 'That is no simple black hole, it's a sucking maw into the void!'

'That's right!' the Doctor proclaimed, 'Enjoy your victory...because it's the last one you're ever gonna get!'

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and sank down and wept. He wept for Appolaita, he wept for Elysium, but most of all he wept for his won personal betrayal. He had become the one thing he had sworn never to become. Now he had to live with it, for a very long time.

X X X X

Back in what remained of the Elysium facility, Prophet struggled to make it through to fallen debris and crushed buildings. He had to reach the special section. It was the only way he had a chance at survival. He knew what was coming next. At last he reached a small door marked "Habitat Ring". Placing his code in the door the door opened slightly. The Prophet slipped his hand in and pushed with all his might and the door opened with a grown. At his presence the lights started to flicker on and the room was enormous. It was the only facility of its kind. On most Time Lord controlled research worlds, there was at least one grow house for TARDIS's, but Elysium was one of the few that experimented with the technology in the hopes of improving on them. One such improvement was the TARDIS Type 102, a humanoid, sentient TARDIS with immense power. What few knew was that Prophet had been preparing his own TARDIS for this very day. He called it, the Type 103. Depressing a button on his sonic remote a hidden portion of wall slid aside to reveal a workstation.

At the center of the station was a female body suspended in a capsule. The Prophet simply said, 'Hello Tara.'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


	11. Chapter 10

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com

**Chapter 10**

Aboard the Dalek command ship the fight to escape was on and the Supreme Dalek was fast coming to the realization that he was powerless, 'All engines full reverse!'

An unknown Dalek voice rose amidst the chaos, 'Unable to comply! Gravimetric forces are keeping us in place!'

Davros spoke solemnly, 'So goes the erstwhile glorious fourth fleet of the Dalek Empire!'

'We cannot end like this!!' the Supreme Dalek shouted.

The Doctor listened as the Dalek channel had remained open and he could hear them struggle. He held himself in pain, anguish, and anger. He had left Appolaita's body on Elysium. He could only hope that Prophet and the others had escaped in time. He wanted to die. For not the first time, the Doctor cursed his ability to regenerate.

Then a familiar voice came over the communications channel. 'Well played Doctor. I'm must say that I am quite proud of you.'

The Doctor shot up. Davros continued, 'Oh yes, most proud indeed...who would have thought that the greatest exterminator would be a Time Lord. Truth be told, I think even as I go to my oblivion, this is my true victory over you. Because this war has never been about the Time Lords and the Daleks, it has however, always been about the two of us.'

That was it. That was all it had taken and something snapped deep inside the Doctor, or rather something snapped back. 'What have I done?' he asked himself, then ' Davros, I can save you!'

'Noooo Doctor, I would not allow you to sabotage this victory from me. We will die, and it will be by your hands! The Oncoming Storm, indeed!'

The Doctor shut the channel and began running around the TARDIS in the hopes of averting disaster. His hope was a slim one, but he hoped that the life he was saving was his own soul. The TARDIS gave a lurch. The Doctor looked at the central column as it changed from a thrumming green light to a crimson color. 'What's wrong?' he asked it.

The Doctor couldn't figure it out, but the TARDIS was angry with him. It didn't want to help him. The Doctor tried to fight the controls but the TARDIS could not budge. 'Don't do this! There has to be another way!'

There was almost an angry edge to the engine noise as the TARDIS resisted the Doctor's commands. Without any other recourse, the Doctor grabbed a nearby mallet and started banging and hitting the control console. Suddenly a holographic view screen unfolded in the air above him. The Doctor watched as the void hole he had created sucked in first Elysium, the smaller Dalek ships. The command ship fought valiantly, but in the end it wasn't enough, and the Doctor wept.

X X X X

The Doctor placed his glass on the table.

'What happened next?' the Keeper asked a bit too anxiously.

The Doctor looked at his empty glass. He hadn't realized it had been this long since the raw emotions of those long off days had been sifted. His eyes were brimming with tears and he bore a frown. 'The TARDIS deactivated the Nightmare Child just after the Dalek command ship was sucked in and torn apart. I had to repair the damage I'd done to the console room.'

'But you said you would tell me how you single handedly stopped the Time War.'

The Doctor looked at the Keeper then, closely as if only just seeing her for the first time. A realization hit him then and a touch of mirthless laughter could be heard in his words. 'Unbelievable. I was so busy in my self pity that I never realized.'

'What?' The Keeper asked, 'Realized what Doctor?'

His entire demeanor changed, the Doctor asked, 'Did you know that the Keepers of Secrets had a little secret of their own?'

The Keeper leaned back visibly, 'Of course I know everything about my own people.'

'Oou...sure you do.' The Doctor said with a wry smirk, 'After all it's not like you're an imposter is it?'

The Doctor leaned in then, 'You see the Keeper's of Secrets were Time Lord Women.'

At that revelation, the Keeper leaned back in her chair away from the Doctor who in turn leaned in. 'Who are you,' he demanded, 'really? Stupid me, I was so caught up in the feelings of recent events that I'd forgotten that you were even out there.

The Keeper's unusual accent seemed to evaporate and she spoke with a clear and young sounding voice, 'Indeed.'

The Keeper of Secrets pulled back her hood to reveal a lovely face that was slender and with a soft pink hue, her eyes were green with flecks of gold and her skin sparkled with freckles of minute gold. Her hair sparkled as well and was a dark almost crimson color.

All she said were two words, 'Time Lord.'

The Doctor leaned back, 'Eternal.'

The Keeper pursed her lips and looked at the Doctor sideways. 'When did you discover who I was?'

The Doctor responded glibly. 'You mean beside the fact that you're not a Time Lord? Well...'

'Why did you tell me your story if you knew what I was?' she asked.

At that question the Doctor grew serious. His response was measured. 'I suppose it's the desire of a child once in a while to talk to its parent, unobstructed by the arguments of the past.'

She shook her head slowly, 'We warned you that this would happen.'

The Doctor spat back, 'Shallow comfort to the billions of lives lost due to the inactions of the Eternal Populous.'

The Keeper stood then, her chair toppling over, and shouted. 'You will not throw the results of your actions at our feet!'

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. Then as if returning to the present said. 'No, they're all our fault. But, you had the power to stop it, to stop it all.' He leaned back in his chair then, 'The last of the custodial races, the once great and powerful Eternals.'

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity, until finally the Doctor blinked and then as if he remembered another conversation completely blurted out. 'Why didn't you go with the others to the Sea of Oblivion?'

The Keeper sighed. 'To use your analogy, I suppose it's the desire of a parent to watch over even the mistakes of their child.'

The Doctor stood, all mirth gone from his eyes and he spoke with finality, 'Leave this place. You and your people abandoned it long ago.' His next words carried a weight that was inexplicable, 'I am all that remains of the Triumvirate.'

The Keeper's eyes widened, 'How dare you! Who do you think you--'

'I only ask once.' He interrupted, 'No second chances. That's who I think I am. That's precisely the kind of man I am.'

The Doctor turned then and walked back out into the main bar. Drax was cleaning another glass and smiled at him only to be taken back by the thunderhead he saw in the Doctor's eyes. But then as if a switch had been flipped the Doctor blinked and smiled big and sincerely at Drax.

'Chips.'

'Beg your pardon?' Drax asked.

The Doctor made a vague gesture toward the bar. 'Chips, that's what this place needs, hot and greasy chips to go with the grog or brandy or whatever your patrons fancy, but y'know, something so they can snack on.' He nodded as if deciding something, 'Yep definitely chips.'

Suddenly, the Doctor felt the strangest sensation run down his spine and into his pocket. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a worn bit of leather and opening it he looked at the blank sheet of white paper as the words "Please Help!" appeared.

The Doctor smiled inwardly then with a smirk said to Drax. 'Sorry mate, duty calls.'

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...VOTE FOR IT AT AUDIOFANFIC DOT COM **

What is audiofanfic dot com? is a website which allows fanfic author's such as ourselves to have the chance to have our fanfic's produced by award winning radio, tv, and audiobook producers. Check it out: audiofanfic dot com


End file.
